Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170307043454
Neviston- A massive new battleship is launched from the Neviston Royal Dockyards. 910 meters long, and armed with nine 53cm main turrets, she is a one off design intended to serve as a flagship for the Grand Fleet, and as a symbol of Telosian prestige and naval might. She is named HMTS Royal Sovereign. Propulsion for the massive vessel is provided by a system of electric motors, powered by numerous gas-turbine alternators. This allows the massive vessel to achieve a higher speed than most Telosian battleships, with 33 knots being achieved at sea trials. In addition, forward rudders and several retractable cycloid propellers provide additional low speed maneuverability, as well as last ditch propulsion in case of main engine damage. Despite her high speed, the Royal Sovereign is still very well protected, with her massive hull housing some of the strongest armor in the Royal Telosian Navy. Her main armored citadel is resistant to 53cm fire at ranges down to 11,000 meters, and her resistance to 46cm fire lasting all the way down to 8,000 meters. As is standard on Telosian warships, a fairly substantial inner armor section protects her magazines from penetration, with that armor alone able to stop a cruiser grade projectile. Similar, but thinner protection is also provided for the engineering spaces, but this torpedo bulkhead is much thinner by comparison. Thinly armored bulkheads also provide protection from flooding, and all bulkheads have Kevlar backing to contain splinter damage. Outside the citadel, much lighter armor protects the ends of the ship, with armor resistant to light cruiser weaponry at medium range. In addition, Kevlar linings provide splinter damage throughout the ship, and the conning tower itself will resist 53cm fire down to 5,000 meters. Torpedo protection involves a fairly deep set of anti-torpedo layers, with numerous TCM launchers also installed among the void areas. Again, large amounts of Kevlar is used to contain splinters and increase strength of bulkheads. As a flagship, the ''Royal Sovereign is designed with extensive command facilities. Electronic systems both in the flag bridge and down in the conning tower provide tactical data and communications to flag officers present. In addition, extensive radio suites and other communications systems allow for excellent communication with both the Grand Fleet, and the Admiralty as needed. Sensors ranging from radar to infrared to lasers are installed, with many systems having multiple redundant mountings to allow function even after multiple hits. Now in the water, the Royal Sovereign heads out to sea for trials. Her speed and maneuverability are about what was expected by the builders, though the cycloids allow for much more rapid helm responses than other Telosian ships. Her turning circle is still rather large however whilst at speed. With all acceptance trials completed, she is officially handed over to the Royal Telosian Navy. A veteran commander of the ICR-Telosian War, Captain Kevin Patterson, takes command of the mighty vessel. The ship soon proceeds to Northland Flow, where she will take up station as admiral Huff's flagship...